


Five Things Elias Fails To Do, and One He Does

by thisisashittyusername



Category: El Nolibusterismo, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: 5 + 1 format i guess, CAUSE HE'S ALWAYS DEAD, M/M, There is no happiness, anyway, get ready for some sadness butt whoopin, huhu, idk - Freeform, psh dont be fooled reader, seriously just read, should i start tagging major character death on every fanfic with elias??, the +1 is still bad, whoppin?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 + 1 fic about our favorite couple EVER, Elias and Crisostomo.</p><p>Don't be fooled. It's never happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Pangingisda

"A crocodile?!" almost everyone screams.

 

Panic.

Panic everywhere.

 

"Oh, God, Jesus Christ, we're all going to die!"

"What are we going to do? _Dios mio,_ my life is too short, I cannot-"

"No, no, I cannot leave my _ama_ yet-!"

 

Everyone grows quiet as soon as the _bangkero_ stands up and takes off his shirt.

 

The noise comes back as he jumps into the water.

 

Someone shouts after him, but the water dampens his hearing.

 

* * *

 

 

'There is the animal,' he says to himself, gripping the rope tighter in his fingers.

A few twists and turns, and graceful thrusts, and the _buwaya_ is bound by the material.

 

* * *

 

 

"We're safe!" one of them exclaims in relief as Elias brings the crocodile onto the boat.

They stare in awe, in astonishment, at the beast.

 

But like Elias, it twists and turns, albeit ungracefully. It lunges back into the water, taking the _bangkero_ with him.

 

Everyone except one screams.

 

This one throws himself into the water after him.

 

* * *

 

 

Elias is almost out of his senses; he cannot breathe, and the water feels too cold against his skin.

He tries to open his eyes, but they fight to close, _his body too damn weak this time,_ _**he cannot swim up** -_

 

-until someone drags him with them.

 

* * *

 

As they reach the surface, his mind clears.

So does his eyesight.

 

The buwaya in toll, the rich man- _Don Crisostomo?_ \- has Elias safely in his arms.

 

"Help us, quickly! He is injured!"

 

He looks down at his arm, _oh, yes, that is blood-_

 

The people on the boat reach out to them and pull them out of the water.

 

"I owe you my life, Senor." Elias says to his savior.

"You test our God too much, my friend!" the man says humorously.

The man embracing him does not let go, until a certain _binibini_ calls to him.

 

Wrapped in the warm blanket, he thinks he cannot take his eyes off the man.


	2. 2. Ang Panghugos

"Whatever you do, Senor, do not come near the stone." Elias whispers into the ear of this man, his saviour- whose name he finally knows.

 

_Crisostomo Ibarra._

 

"Your life depends on it."

 

He hides into the shadows once more.

He tries not to smile as the man in question turns around naively and tries to look for him.

 

* * *

 

 

The man cannot stop Ibarra from walking toward the stone.

 

'Dammit', he curses to himself. 'Didn't I just tell him not to go near it? Does he not see the value of his life?'

 

Ibarra spots him and stares at him desperately, as if to say 'sorry' and 'help me' both at once.

Elias stares back at him.

 

The two maintain eye contact as Elias walks around inside the crowd.

He sees Ibarra trying to stall.

 

'That will give me more time', Elias thinks to himself.

He plans it in his head, careful not to let the illustrado out of his sight.

 

He watches- stares long and hard at the man, ready to pounce in any sign of action.

 

Everything happens so quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

It takes a while for the dust to settle down, and even when it does, there is still no sign of the _illustrado._

 

_He cannot find Crisostomo._

 

Suddenly, someone shouts in the crowd, panicked-

"Are you still alive? Dammit, Ibarra, say something!"

 

He hears a voice from the bottom of the pit.

 

_Crisostomo is safe._

He lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

 

_If this man died by my hands..._

 

Elias brings his eyes up to stare at the man again- this man, who was now with the beautiful _binibini_ from before, laughing, _smiling-_

 

No. He would never let that happen.

 

If he wasn't supposed to be in hiding right now, he'd waltz up to Ibarra and check him for any injuries; _that elbow did look a bit more bent than an elbow's supposed to be-_

He imagines himself beside Ibarra now, panicking, getting angry, and worrying all at once for this man who he's taken for himself to protect.

 

Maria Clara does it for him, once the _binibini_ is back to her senses.

 

Elias walks away from the scene.

 

_As long as you are safe, Senor._

_It is all that matters._


End file.
